


If only

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: If only Shiro wasn't like this.





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/152308988339/sheith-week-day-4-flashback-reality-oh-how)

Everything would be so much easier if Shiro wasn’t so unerringly kind. Keith races through his days with hot-headed confidence, leaves the other cadets in a smoke cloud behind himself: except when it’s Shiro. When it’s Shiro, Keith’s tongue is tied, his hands go clammy, his heart races, his cheeks grow hot. 

It would be easier if Shiro would just stop touching him: hands on shoulders, one-armed hugs here and there, pats on the back. Shiro radiates the kind of genuine warmth- both physical and emotional- that is rare, that Keith would usually find irritating but Shiro never pushes him, never provokes him. Shiro talks to him like a true peer, congratulates him on his good scores with nothing but genuine happiness for him. 

Keith burns, from the inside out. I wish. I wish. I wish. He reaches for Shiro’s arm but lets his hand fall. He turns away when Shiro turns to him. He avoids the question of if he’s okay when Shiro voices it. Just friends is fine. Shiro will go on to become a leader, to save the universe and Keith will just remain Keith. 

Good exam scores mean nothing when there is a Shiro-shaped ache inside. 


End file.
